RABURETA aka Surat Cinta
by Ran Hikari Ozora V6
Summary: Hari terburuk Wakabayashi adalah saat Matsuyama mendadak jadi Paparazi dan Hyuga mendadak jutek. tapi yang lebih buruk lagi saat benda berwarna pink yang tiba-tiba membuat seisi Tempat pelatihan Japan Youth gempar./ WakabayashiXOC (mungkin)


**Captain Tsubasa :** **Yoichi TAKAHASHI**

 **RABURETA: Ozora** **Ha** **ruka (Ran Hikari Ozora)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Belasan pasang mata menatap angker setumpuk objek tak bergerak di atas meja. Upsh tidak, bukan setumpuk, tapi hanya satu. Tatapan itu hanya mengarah pada salah satu objek berwarna merah muda. Seolah benda merah muda itu adalah terdakwa kasus pembunuhan berantai yang sudah buron berbulan-bulan.

"Ini pasti hanya leluconkan?"

"Mungkin salah alamat."

"Atau mungkin ini ulah salah satu dari kalian."

"Matsuyama, mungkin itu dari pacarmu!"

"Jangan bercanda, mana mungkin. Jelas-jalas di situ tertulis bukan untuk ku."

"Hai warnanya merah muda lho."

Berbagai ocehan-ocehan ngaur terus mereka lontarkan untuk sang terdakwa merah muda di atas meja. Sedangkan yang bersangkutan hanya diam tak bergerak lantaran ia hanya benda mati yang sebenarnya tak mempunyai salah apa pun. Orang-orang yang mungkin agak kurang waras itu saja yang seenak jidat menjadikanya terdakwa. Lagi pula mana ada orang waras yang menuduh benda mati menjadi pelaku kasus.

"Hei kalian sedang apa sih! Ini sudah waktunya latihan."

Mereka semua tiba-tiba seperti tersengat listrik statis sesaat setelah mendengar suara yang baru saja masuk di indra pendengaran. Seperti robot, mereka menoleh perlahan kearah pintu dimana Wakabayashi dan Tsubasa yang baru saja datang.

"Apa ? Kalian melihat kami seperti melihat hantu saja." Komentar Wakabayashi risih mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari teman-tamanya.

"Apa hari ini ada surat atau paket untuk ku?" Tsubasa menghampiri tumpukan yang tadi berada di atas meja yang ternyata adalah tumpukan surat-surat hari ini yang baru saja datang.

"Bukan untuk ku, yang ini juga bukan. Umm ah ini surat untuk mu Wakabayashi." Tsubasa memberikan salah satu surat pada Wakabayashi.

Alis tebal sang SGGK naik beberapa inci setelah menerima surat itu. Heran tidak biasanya ia mendapat surat dengan warna yang mencolok, merah muda. Tapi di satu sisi dia penasaran juga sih, surat apa yang di terimanya ini, jangan-jangan ini surat...

"Surat cinta!"

"Eeehhh!"

Wakabayashi replek berbalik ke arah sisi kiri dan menemukan Matsuyama terlihat dengan licik seringgaian. Rupanya elang Hokkaido memiliki dendam belum berbalas pada Wakabayashi. Sementara wajah Wakabayashi sendiri terlihat sedikit memerah pidato Matsuyama persis sama dengan apa yang baru di pikirkanya.

"Kira-kira apa ya isinya aku jadi penasaran. Cepat buka dan baca Wakabayashi." Matsuyama kembali berkomentar dan di amini oleh semua rekanya.

Yap benar dari pada penasaran lebih baik buka dan baca suratnya. Tapi ... "Tidak! Paling-paling hanya surat iseng saja." Ia mencoba terlihat tak perduli.

Jika ia baca surat itu di depan teman-temanya bisa-bisa ia yang akan jadi sasaran gosip berikutnya setelah Hyuga yang katanya punya pacar anak Okinawa. Melihat Hyuga yang terus di goda habis-habisan membuat Wakabayashi merinding. Jika benar surat itu adalah surat cinta pastinya ialah yang jadi korban gosip ejekan berikutnya. Karna itu ia lebih baik berpura-pura tak perduli dengan surat itu. Pada hal di dalam hatinya sudah menjerit-jerit ingin cepat lari kedalam kamarnya mengunci pintu dan membaca surat merah muda yang kata Matsuyama adalah surat cinta.

.

* * *

.

Tapi entah bagai mana ceritanya tiba-tiba saja surat itu sudah ada di tangan Matsuyama dan sedang di bacakan dengan suara yang keras.

" _Maafkan aku sebelumnya tiba-tiba saja memberikan surat ini, tapi sejak melihat pertandingan Wakabayashi-senpai kemarin aku jadi khawatir sampai tidak bisa tidur semalam. Apa tangan mu baik-baik saja setelah pertandingan kemarin? Aku harap kita bisa bertemu besok sore di taman dekat tempat pelatihan Japan Youth, aku menunggumu di bawah pohon sakura."_

Sepi senyap setelah Matsuyama selesai membacakan surat itu. Mereka semua diam, Ishizaki dan trio Sutetsu menganga lebar, tak menyangka Wakabayashi yang terkenal dengan wajah yang selalu mereka ejek terlalu seram untuk di dekati gadis-gadis malah lebih dulu dapat ajakan yang bisa di bilang kencan. Sedangkan Wakabayashi sendiri hanya bisa pasrah dengan wajah sangat merah entah karna malu, kesal atau senang yang jelas wajahnya tak ada bedanya dengan warna topi yang sekarang sedang ia pakai, merah.

"UWOOOOOOOOO..." setelah 10 menit mengheningkan cipta berjamaah akhirnya semuanya buka suara.

"Ternyata bener-bener surat cinta."

"Wakabayashi dapat surat cinta. Ayo bersiap besok pasti badai akan datang."

"Ah siaaalllll... aku keduluan."

Komentar yang terdengar berlebihan lagi-lagi terdengar. Wakabayashi menyembunyikan wajah di balik topinya.

 _Ck sial, tamat riwayatku._

Matsuyama menyeringgai puas, mulutnya merapalkan beberapa mantra kutukan, "Tunggu pembalasanku kekeke!" ah tampaknya Matsuyama benar-benar masih memiliki dendam pada Wakabayashi. Dendam karna saat pertandingan di indonesia ia menjadi bulan-bulana ejekan Wakabayashi lantaran sering menelpon sang Pacar yang ada di jepang. Sejak itu Matsuyama bersumpah akan balas dendam pada Wakabayashi.

Lain Matsuyama lain juga Hyuga. Entah kenapa orang yang sebelumya berada di posisi puncak gosip anak-anak Japan Youth yang kini turun menjadi runner up lantaran posisi pertama baru saja di tempati sang SGGK, malah terlihat uring-uringan. Hyuga berkali-kali menggumamkan inisial sang pengirim surat untuk Wakabayashi, MA.

 _Maki Akamine. Tidak-tidak mana mungkin. Mana mungkin gadis itu mengenal Wakabayashi ,lagi pula kapan mereka bertemu. Yah yah yah jangan khawatir Kojiro, itu pasti hanya kebetulan inisial yang sama._

 _Tapi, bagai mana kalau itu bukan kebetulan! Bagaimana jika saat gadis itu menemuiku dia bertemu dengan Wakabayashi! Lagi pula kami kan sering muncul di tv, bagai mana jika saat dia melihat pertandingan kami gadis itu lebih memperhatikan Wakabayashi dari pada aku, lalu ia jadi menyukainya! Dan lagi di surat itu si pengirim memanggil Wakabayashi dengan sebutan 'Senpai' itu sangat pas mengingat usia gadis itu yang lebih muda dari kami._

 _Jika benar begitu maka... graaaaaaa cukup Kojiro! Hentika pikiran bodoh mu itu, sejak kapan kau perduli dengan hal-hal macam ini. Kau itu Kojiro Hyuga, sang Harimau jepang, kau tidak akan... gyaaaaaa... bagai mana ini... apa yang harus ku lakukan?_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Dan benar saja dugaan Wakabayashi. Selama sesi latihan teman-teman setimnya terus saja mengejeknya. Bahkan sampai orang yang sudah menjadi Palatihnya sejak ia kecil pun ikut-ikutan ambil bagian dalam hal mengejeknya, Pak Mikami. Untuk kali ini Wakabayashi benar-banar mengutuk Matsuyama yang sudah seenak jidatnya menbaca suratnya di halayak umum.

Dan belum lagi sejak tadi Matsuyamalah yang menjadi peropokator dari semua ejekan yang mengarah padanya. Sedetik saja teman-temanya mulai lupa tentang masalah surat itu, sedetik itu pula Matsuyama langsung menggencarkan kembali gosip yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan. Jika bisa ia ingin meremas wajah Matsuyama yang sekarang sedang melihat kearahnya dengan seringgaiyan kemenangan.

Tapi ini memang salahnya juga sih dulu sering mengejek Matsuyama. Sejujurnya saat itu ia hanya iri melihat Matsuyama yang selalu mendapat telepon dari sang pacar. Ah kalau tau jadinya seperti ini dulu ia tak akan mau mengejek Matsuyama. Karna Matsuyama yang sedang kumat lebih menyebalkan dari pada gawangnya kemasukan bola.

DUAK!

Upsh! Ngomong-ngomong kemasukan bola, karna terlalu pokus dengan kekesalanya pada Matsuyama tanpa sadar ia tidak kosentrasi dalam latihan. Sebuah bola berhasil bersarang di gawang... ah salah, maksudnya berhasil bersarang di wajahnya.

"Woi, Hyuga kau mau membunuh ku ya." Tendangan Hyuga yang untungnya bukan tendangan Macan atau pun Raiju yang mengenai wajah Wakabayashi dan itu benar-benar membuat kesialan sang SGGK bertambah.

"Heh baru mendapat surat cinta saja kau sudah kehilangan kosentrasi latihan." Hyuga berujar sinis dan berlalu pergi.

"Ck sial, dia itu kenapa sih. Harusnya yang marahkan aku."

Hey Wakabayashi! Apa kau sudah pernah melihat Harimau yang cemburu? Jika belum maka ku ucapkan selamat! Karna kau baru saja melihatnya. Kojiro Hyuga sang harimau buas andalan Japan Youth saat ini sedang cemburu. Jika kau tanya alasanya tentu saja karna surat itu. Hyuga masih curiga kalau surat itu dari gadis Okinawa pujaanya. Dan ku ucapkan selamat lagi Wakabayashi. Karna kau dengan sangat terhormat sudah menjadi sasaran pertama dari Harimau yang sedang cemburu itu.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Hari X! Entah kenapa kelender di tempat pelaihan Japan Youth dilingkari warna merah pada tanggal hari ini dan terdapat tulisan 'Hari X'. Wakabayashi hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil melirik Matsuyama yang sedang sok sibuk dengan kameranya yang entah akan di gunakan untuk apa.

Dan baru satu langkah ia masuk ke kantin tiba-tiba saja seseorang dari belakang mendorongnya. Bermaksud protes, Wakabayashi membalikan badanya dan lagi-lagi ia mendapati sang Harimau yang sedang kalap, Hyuga masih cemburu.

"Kau menghalangi jalan ku." Hyuga lagi-lagi berujar sinis.

Sejujurnya Wakabayashi ingin sekali membalas ucapan Hyuga, tapi saat ini ia terlalu malas meladeni tingkah aneh taman-tamanya. Bayangkan saja sejak kemarin, tepatnya setalah surat cinta, -kini Wakabayashi menyebutnya surat terkutuk- itu datang ia mendapatkan kesialan yang sangat menyebalkan berturut-turut. Mulai dari di ejek temen-temenya plus para staf yang menangani Japan Youth, di kerjai Matsuyama habis-habisan dan yang tak kalah menyebalkan adalah menghadapi Hyuga yang selalu sewot padanya. Mungkin besok ia harus mengganti nama papan pelatihan Japan Youth menjadi Papan nama yang bertuliskan Biro Gosip.

"Haah." Setelah mengambil makanan untuk sarapan Wakabayashi lebih memilih duduk satu meja dengan sang kapten Tsubasa Ozora dari pada harus satu meja dengan teman-temanya yang tak pernah kehabisan bahan untuk menggosipkanya.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong soal gosip, sebenarnya hanya Tsubasa saja yang sejak kemarin tidak ikut ambil bagian dalam misi yang di beri judul oleh Matsuyama 'misi menggosipkan Wakabayashi'. Sejak kemarin yang Wakabayashi lihat Tsubasa hanya perduli pada latihan dan surat atau pun paket yang datang. Seperti sekarang di depanya terdapat belasan surat yang semuanya dari penggemarnya. Tapi tampaknya bukan surat-surat itu yang Tsubasa tunggu. Apa Tsubasa sedang menunggu surat dari Sanae! Tapi tidak mungkin mereka kan selalu telponan tiap hari, lalu apa yang di cari sang kapten?

"Aku penasaran sebenarnya apa yang kau tunggu sejak kemarin Tsubasa?"

"Eh? Ah hanya menunggu barang yang ku pesan tapi ternyata belum sampai-sampai. Hehe."

Wakabayashi mentautkan alisnya bingung, "Apa yang kau pesan?"

"Ah bukan apa-apa kok hehe."

Wajah Tsubasa memerah, sepertinya ada yang sedang ia sembunyikan dan tampaknya ia lebih memilih merahasiakanya. Yah jalan pikiran Tsubasa memeng sulit di tebak. Wakabayashi kadang berpikir Tsubasa itu lebih cocok jadi agen rahasia, karna saat tertangkap dan di interogasi mungkin saja mesin kejujuran tak akan bisa mendeteksi apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Yah seperti saat Wakabayashi mendengar dari teman-temanya soal Tsubasa yang menyatakan cinta pada Sanae. Jujur Wakabayashi mengira Tsubasa itu orang yang paling tidak peka soal cinta tapi nyatanya toh ia yang paling dulu menyatakan cinta pada gadis yang di sukainya.

Upsh bicara soal cinta, Wakabayashi jadi teringat kembali dengan masalahnya, surat cinta. Yah sore ini ia harus menemui gadis yang sudah mengiriminya surat itu.

"Jadi Wakabayashi, bagaimana dengan rencana kencanmu sore ini?" pertanyaan usil keluar dari mulut Taki yang tiba-tiba saja nimbrung di meja tempatnya makan.

 _Ah sial, mereka mulai lagi._

"Kau pasti akan pergikan?" kali ini giliran Kisugi yang bertanya.

Wakabayashi melirik keduanya dengan pandangan tajam. "Bukan urusan kalian!"

"Apa! Jadi kau berniat tak datang dan mengabaikan gadis itu?" Izawa ikutan bergabung menggoda sang mantan kapten Sutetsunya. "Jahat sekali kau ini. Apa kau tak kasihan, dia pasti sudah menunggumu di sana."

"Berisik. Aku tak punya waktu mengurusi surat iseng seperti itu. Kita akan menghadapi pertandingan final besok. Jadi untuk apa aku mengurusi hal sepele macam itu. Pokoknya aku tidak akan pergi."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Bilangnya sih tidak ingin pergi tapi kenyataanya tidak begitu. Lihat saja saat ini Wakabayashi malah sedang serius membaca surat itu.

" _Apa tangan mu baik-baik saja setelah pertandingan kemarin?"_

"Yah, tangan ku baik-baik saja." Ah lihat tampaknya Wakabayashi mulai terpikat oleh gadis pengirim surat itu.

Pada hal dia sering mendapat surat seperti ini sebelumnya. Tapi ia merasa untuk yang satu ini ada yang lain. Ia merasa gadis yang mengiriminya surat ini beda dengan gadis-gadis yang selama ini mengiriminya surat hanya untuk mencari perhatianya. Entah tahu dari mana yang jelas Wakabayashi merasa kata-kata dalam surat itu tulus.

Meskipun ia bilang pada teman-temanya tidak akan datang tapi sebenarnya ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan gadis itu. Siapa coba yang mau melepaskan kesempatan bertemu dengan gadis manis yang mengirimimu surat. Karna itu sejak latihan selesai Wakabayashi mengurung dirinya di kamar sambil mondar-mandir memikirkan ulang rencananya.

Pergi diam-diam tanpa di ketahui siapa pun. Tapi itu mustahil. Si Matsuyama sialan sudah bersiaga sejak tadi di depan pintu kamarnya. Jika keluar sekarang ia pasti di ledek habis-habisan karna tadi sudah bilang tidak akan pergi. Jika menunggu Matsuyama bosan ia pasti sudah sangat telat. Lalu...

 _GYAAAAAAAA... apa yang harus ku lakukan._

Wakabayashi menggeram prustasi, pikirnya kacau tidak ada satu pun rencana bagus yang terpikirkan olehnya. Tapi di saat seperti ini ia malah mendengar bunyi jendela kamar sebelah yang di buka perlahan.

Panasaran ia pun mencoba mengintip, siapa tau itu Matsuyama yang belum ke habisan akal untuk mengerjainya. Tapi yang ia lihat malah Tsubasa yang terlihat sedang melihat sekitarnya dengan waspada.

"Apa yang akan di lakukanya?"

Wakabayashi menganga saat melihat Tsubasa akan melompat dari jendela kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua. Wakabayashi kira Tsubasa akan bunuh diri karna stres menghadapi final World Youth tapi ternyata tidak. Dari jendela kamarnya Tsubasa melompat pada batang pohon besar di depanya dan turuk ke tanah kemudian berlari keluar dari tempat pelatihan.

Wakabayashi masih diam tapi melihat tindakan Tsubasa tadi ia jadi punya ide untuk kabur dari pengawasan teman-temanya diam-diam.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Sepanjang jalan Wakabayashi merasa ada yang mengikutinya. Apa dia sudah ketahuan, tapi tadi ia kan pergi diam-diam lewat jendela pula. Ia menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan apa ada yang mengikutinya tapi tidak ada siapa pun. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang memang sejak tadi ada di sana. Aneh, mungkin hanya perasaanya. Wakabayashi kembali berjalan tanpa ia sadari beberapa, ah tidak segerombolan orang-orang aneh sedang bersembunyi di berbagai tempat di belakangnya dengan penyamaran mereka.

"Huuf aman." Ujar seseorang dengan gaya penyamaran bak paparazi yang terus mengarahkan kameranya kearah Wakabayashi, Matsuyama.

"Hampir saja ketahuan." lalu Kisugi yang bersembunyi di kerumunan ibu-ibu yang tengah asik bergosip.

"Hebat juga si Wakabayashi pergi diam-diam lewat jendela kamarnya. Untung kau melihatnya, Hyuga." Izawa dan Hyuga terlihat keluar dari gang toko.

"Kita hampir katahuan gara-gara kau berisik Ishizaki." Taki menyeruarakan protesan begitu keluar dari balik tempat sampah bersama Ishizaki dan di susul teman-temanya yang lain.

"Kenapa kau jadi menyalahkan ku."

"Sudah-sudah jika kalian ribut terus kita akan benar-benar ketahuan."

Dan pada akhirya setelah mereka keluar dari tempat persembunyian, mereka semua kembali membuntuti Wakabayashi. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka menatap ngeri. Bayangkan saja, seorang pemuda bertopi berjalan tenang di buntuti oleh segerombolan orang-orang dengan penampilan aneh. Itu tampak mengerikan dan tak normal.

Wakabayashi masih berjalan di depan sekali-kali ia masih menoleh kebelakang dan kembali tak menemukan apa pun. Terlalu banyak menoleh membuatnya sering akan menabrak seseorang.

BRUK!

Dan kali ini benar-benar menabrak.

"Maaf." Pada umumnya saat menabrak seseorang kau akan leflek meminta maaf dan itulah yang Wakabayashi lakukan. Gadis berambut hitam sebahu yang memiliki mata berwarna senada dengan rambutnya yang di tabrak Wakabayashi tak berkata apa pun. Ia hanya diam dan pergi begitu saja setelah bertukar muka dengan Wakabayashi. Tapi Wakabayashi yakin sekilas melihat wajah gadis itu memerah, pasti ia marah karna Wakabayashi sudah menabraknya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan tampang yang sok cool dan hati yang berdebar Wakabayashi menunggu di bawah pohoh Sakura. Sedangkan gerombolan paparazi dadakan bersembunyi di balik semak-semak tak jauh darinya.

Mentari semakin merunduk, langit pun semakin terlihat berwarna lembayu. Wakabayashi masih menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas. Pikiranya mulai kacau, bagai mana jika gadis yang di temuinya tidak datang. Bagaimana jika itu cuma surat iseng. Bagai mana jika...

Wakabayashi mulai berhenti berpikir yang aneh-aneh saat pandanganya menangkap bayangan panjang seseorang yang tengah berlari kearahnya.

Matsuyama sudah siap dengan kameranya.

Hyuga siap dengan amukanya, jika gadis itu adalah Maki Akamine pujaanya.

Sedangkan yang lainya membuka mata dan telinganya siap siaga.

Dan sampai akhirnya bayangan itu semakin mengecil saat sosok pemilik bayangan sudah sampai di hadapan Wakabayashi.

"Maaf, Niichan aku sudah membuat Niichan menunggu lama."

Wakabayashi diam.

Matsuyama menjatuhkan kameranya.

Hyuga menggumankan kata "sialan" sambil menutupi wajahnya.

Dan anggota Japan Youth yang lainya hanya bisa menganga lebar dengan mata membulat.

"Namaku Makoto Akagi dan ini bunga untuk Niichan." Makoto Akagi menyodorkan sebuket bunga padanya.

Wakabayashi masih diam, terlalu senang atau mungkin syok. Ah mungkin keduanya. Senang karna orang yang di temuinya benar-benar sangat manis sampai ia ingin mencubit pipinya karna gemas. Syok, yah bagai mana tidak syok karna orang yang ia tunggu-tunggu ternyata hanya seorang anak laki-laki kecil berusia 5 tahun. Ah rusak sudah bayangan Wakabayashi soal gadis manis yang menyapanya dengan suara indah dan membawakanya sebuket bunga sambil menanyakan keadaan tanganya. Saat ini yang ada malah anak kecil berusia 5 tahun dengan wajah bulat, suara cempreng dan senyum lebar yang memperlihatkan giginya yang sudah tanggal satu.

"Niichan!" merasa di abaikan anak itu pun memanggil Wakabayashi cukup karas.

"Ah i-iya, terima kasih!"

"Kalau begitu sudah ya Niichan. Aku pulang dulu, berjuanglah di pertandingan berikutnya. Bye bye."

Anak itu pergi menjauh meninggalkan Wakabayashi yang terlihat masih tak percaya dengan kenyataan yang baru saja di alaminya.

Kita tinggalkan sejenak Wakabayashi yang masih meratapi nasipnya. Ayo kita intip Paparazi dadakan yang berada di balik semak-semak. Ah rupanya mereka sudah tidak ada di sana. Mereka semua sudah kembali ke tempat latihan dan sedang tertawa berbahak-bahak mengingat siapa yang sudah di temui Wakabayashi. Terutama Matsuyama, biarlah ia tak dapat foto Wakabayashi dengan seorang gadis, yang jelas saat ini ia menemukan hal yang bisa ia jadikan bahan ejekan untuk Wakabayashi.

Sedangkan Hyuga sedang senyum-senyum tak jelas lantaran bahagia ternyata inisial dari MA itu bukan Maki Akamine melainkan Makoto Akagi. Tapi tadi ia sempat kesal juga, kesal bagaimana bisa ia berpikiran bodoh bahwa yang mengim surat itu adalah Maki Akamine, tampaknya otaknya sudah agak rusak karn terlalu banyak memikirka gadis Okinawa itu.

Oke kita kembali pada sang SGGK yang tengah meratapi nasipnya yang malang. Matanya menerawang jauh ke arah matahari yang mulai tenggelam.

"Lho Wakabayashi sedang apa kau di sini?" Tsubasa yang kebetulan lewat entah dari mana menghampirinya.

"Kau sendiri sedanga apa disini?" bukan menjawab Wakabayashi malah balik bertanya. Tampaknya suasana hatinya benar-benar buruk.

"Hehe aku tak sabar menunggu barang pesananku. Jadi aku pergi ke tokonya dan mengambilnya langsung." Oh jadi itu alasanya pergi diam-diam tapi apa itu tidak terlalu aneh. Cara perginya itu lho membuat Wakabayashi berpikir ada yang di sembunyikan oleh sang kapten Japan Youth.

"Sejak tadi pagi kau bilang aku jadi penasaran, sebenarnya barang apa sih?"

Tsubasa diam, tampak menimbang-nimbang untuk memberi tahu Wakabayashi atau tidak. Ia menggaruk pipinya gugup, wajahnya tampak memerah.

"Cincin."

Kening Wakabayashi mengerut. "Untuk siapa? Sanae!"

"Iya. Setelah turnamen ini selesai aku berniat melamarnya."

Prank!

Wakabayashi merasa seperti kaca yang baru saja jatuh dari tempat tinggi dan hancur berkeping-keping.

Satu lagi hal tak terduga yang di lakukan Tsubasa Ozora tanpa pernah terpikirkan oleh siapa pun. Melamar Sanae itu artinya Tsubasa akan segera menikah. Sedangkan dirinya jangankan menikah pacar saja tidak ada. Dan hari ini, hari yang ia pikir akan bertemu orang yang spesial malah menjadi hari buruknya. Sungguh kenapa hal-hal baik selalu datang pada teman-temanya dan hal-hal buruk selalu datang dapanya.

Apa dewa sangat benci padanya hingga tak memberikan satu hal indah pun. Atau ia hanya masih belum beruntung. Entahlah yang Wakabayashi tahu ini adalah hari sial terburuk baginya.

Wakabayashi menatap pohon sakura besar di balakangnya dan menghela napas "Tampaknya untuk kali ini pun musim semi tak akan datang padaku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Owari

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TANJOUBI OMEDETOU Genzo Wakabayashi! #telat

Ah gak tahu kenapa abis nonton DC jadi pengen buat cerita soal kisah cinta Wakabayashi. Tapi lewat Rabureta alias love letter XD

Abis nunggu di manga gak muncul-muncul ceweknya pada hal si Tsubasa aja udah mau punya anak. Masa Wakabayashi yg mukanya udah kaya bapak-bapak belom punya anak #PLAK

Tiponya masih banyak ya hahaha Humornya juga lagi-lagi garing, maksain banget malah XD gomen ne hehehe

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OMAKE

.

.

.

"Neechaaaaaannnnn!" Makoto melambai pada seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu di sebrang jalan yang sedang mengobrol dengan temanya.

Keduanya menoleh kearahnya, salah satu dari mereka melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Apa dia adikmu, Miki?"

"Iya. Baiklah kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok di Stadion Sanae-senpai."

Gadis yang bernama Miki menghampiri adiknya. "Jadi bagai mana?"

"Aku sudah memberikanya seperti yang Neechan suruh hehe." Makoto tersenyum leber.

"Terima kasih, maaf ya merepotkan mu. Aku hanya masih gugup bertemu denganya." Manik hitam malamnya memandang adinya lembut. "Kalau begitu ayo ku traktir eskrim."

"Horeee."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

YOSHA budayakan membaca! Salam CTL dari Ran Hikari Ozora


End file.
